This project is examining lymphocyte and monocyte function and metabolism in cancer patients. Lymphocyte studies include transformation to mitogens and recall antigens, glucose metabolism and quantitation of circulating B & T cells. The monocyte studies include membrane binding of IgG globulin, phagocytosis of cryptococci, bactericidal activity, chemotaxis and glucose metabolism. The effect of irradiation, chemotherapy and immunotherapy in these cellular studies will also be examined.